


O Children

by steelorchids



Series: Unseen scenes from Daredevil Season 3 [12]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Foggy Nelson Is a Good Bro, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Karen Page needs a hug, Season 3 episode 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:21:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25652794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steelorchids/pseuds/steelorchids
Summary: Foggy knows Karen feels awful and tries to lift her spirit. Isn't he the best?!Takes place after Karen's confession scene in Season 3 Episode 6 (which is shown as a flashback, so technically this happens in Episode 5).Karedevil Bingoprompt:Protect
Relationships: Franklin "Foggy" Nelson & Karen Page, Franklin "Foggy" Nelson/Karen Page, Matt Murdock & Karen Page, Matt Murdock/Karen Page
Series: Unseen scenes from Daredevil Season 3 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1168097
Comments: 14
Kudos: 16
Collections: Karedevil Bingo





	O Children

**Author's Note:**

> Notes at the end to prevent spoilers.

Foggy poured himself what was left of the rightfully-stolen-from-the-Nelson's-pantry Jameson bottle. He took a look at Karen's side of the table and noticed her glass was almost empty. 

"Looks like we have reached the bottom. Do you want me to get another one?" 

"No, thanks. I think that's enough for tonight." 

"By the way…" He frowned and glanced at his watch. They had completely lost track of time. "Are you kidding me? It's only twelve midnight. You disappoint me, Page, a year and a half ago this would've been the start of a wild night. God, I miss those days. Does this mean we're getting old?" 

Karen burst out laughing. Foggy was such a great company, the best friend anyone could ever ask for. His kindness and exuberance were so infectious that just talking to him, being with him, made her feel like everything would be okay. Truth was, she wanted nothing but to hang out and have some fun with him, but it had been a shitty day and she was exhausted. Perhaps she was, in fact, getting old. 

"Some other time, alright? I've had a long day. I think I'd better head home." 

"I get it. I'd offer you a ride, but there's too much alcohol running through my veins right now. I'm going to need a cab. There's no way I'll pass the breathalyzer if we get pulled over by a cop." 

She laughed again. "It's okay, really. I don't think I should drive either." 

"Yeah, we're drunk, but still responsible citizens. Yay for us. Hmmm there's one more thing we can do before we go." 

"What would that be?" 

Foggy made a gesture with his fingers which she interpreted as a _Give me a minute_. She saw him walk towards the shelf behind him and reach for a very dusty portable radio that must have been over fifty years old. Then he came back to her, placed the odd device between them, and used a napkin to clean it. 

"Does that even work?" Karen asked. 

"Are you kidding me? This was my grandfather's. The man's spirit lives inside this thing. Of course it works." 

Still a bit skeptical, she yawned while staring at him, but tried to follow along. Foggy lifted the antenna, pressed the power button, and turned up the volume. When he heard some creaky sounds coming out of it, a triumphal smile drew on his face and he started scrolling through the stations to pick one. 

He stopped searching when he heard "O Children" playing. The sound quality was not the best, but it would do. To Karen's surprise, he immediately began moving his head and dancing at the slow rhythm of the song. He also started singing, imitating Nick Cave's tone:

 _"Of your broken little hearts…"_

Karen smiled. She had almost forgotten how much she loved Foggy's voice, no wonder he always gave the best performances at karaokes. His charisma was notorious too, of course. 

He kept dancing and offered his hand to her. "Let's finish this shitty day with a dance, shall we?"

"Are you sure? That's not exactly a happy song." 

"Not at all, but I don't care. Come on, for good old Mr. Frederick Nelson," he invited her. 

She had a feeling he wouldn't take no for an answer, so she put her shoes aside, grabbed his hand and stood up. He pulled her closer to him, guiding her, and she allowed herself to get carried away by him and the music. She couldn't tell why, maybe it was the whisky, maybe it was the enveloping melody, maybe it was the protection that Foggy's friendly arm holding her back brought her, or maybe it was the relief of having finally taken such a heavy burden off her shoulders, but for the first time in a long time, she was feeling as light as a feather. 

"I know you're scared, but it'll be alright, K. We'll keep you safe," he told her. 

" _We_ sounds like a lot of people." 

"Matt's too caught up in his own head right now, but he'd never let anything happen to you." 

"I miss him," she confessed, and her eyes watered. "Don't tell him I said that." 

"I won't. And don't worry. He can't hide forever. He just needs time. I wouldn't be surprised if he jumped through your window or something any of these days. He'd risk his own life if he had to in order to put you out of danger."

That may have given her some sense of security before, but she wasn't sure that was the case anymore. Matt's recent actions did nothing but concretize the fact that he did not want her in his life, and she'd have to get used to that, no matter how painful it was. 

_"Lift up your voice… Lift up your voice…"_

Foggy kept singing, now with Karen's head resting on his shoulder. He smiled and stepped slightly backwards, giving her a gentle push on her waist. He put both of their arms up and she followed by turning around. The tiny jolt of adrenaline made her laugh and he did the same. 

"See? That's much better," he told her and went on with the lyrics and the groove. 

_"Rejoice, rejoice… Hey little train! We are all jumping on… The train that goes to the Kingdom… We're happy, Ma, we're having fun… And the train ain't even left the station…"_

He swayed on his feet, prompting her to match his steps, never letting go of her hands or taking his eyes off hers. The melancholic yet catchy chords had already seeped through their bodies and made them both waggle their heads as they danced. They spread their arms, put their hands up in the air, spinned around the room, moving back and forth, side to side. She mirrored every movement of his, and her face brightened up gradually. Seeing her eyes shine again warmed his heart. 

Right before the song ended, he let her hands loose and opened his arms to give her a hug. In no time she was embracing him tightly, with her chin pressed against his shirt and her eyes closed. 

"You're not alone, Karen. We got your back. Don't you ever forget that." 

She nodded and tears began streaming down her face. Up until that moment, she hadn't realized just how much she needed to hear those words. 

"Thank you," she whispered. 

And Foggy sang his favorite line once more:

_"Rejoice, rejoice…"_

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the [Harry and Hermione dance scene](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ovYOStqeZJE) in "Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows - Part 1". Thanks to [LadyMaigrey](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/ladymaigrey) and her music recs I recently learned that the song they dance to is "[O Children](https://www.youtube.com/watch?reload=9&v=MQL5zdEy-3k)" by Nick Cave & The Bad Seeds, so I obviously had to use it here :) :) :) 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
